Lo siento
by fermonterob
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Romione. Ubicado en El Príncipe Mestizo (Momento Perdido) Sin Harry y una conversación necesaria sobre Lavender...


¡ **Hola!**

 **Hoy les traigo un momento perdido como siempre, es muy breve, lo escribí en un ratito libre pero esta conversación entre ellos (Ron y Hermione) se me hacía muy necesaria. Esta ubicado en el sexto libro, justo antes de que Harry entrara a la sala común a anunciarles que se marcharía con Dumbledore y les entregara el mapa del merodeador y el felix felicis.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **LO SIENTO**...

Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la sala común impacientes por qué Harry regresará de su cita con Dumbledore

Ron tenía envoltorios de todas la golosinas posibles en el sillón y Hermione resolvía unos ejercicios de Aritmancia, junto a él.

Desde hace unas semanas que se reconciliaron y unos días de que a Ron había terminado con Lavender, pero ahora las pláticas entre ellos se centraban en Harry. Ron extrañaba esas conversaciones en las rondas de prefectos donde le hacía la platica con algún tema de que no fuera la escuela o su amigo y era muy atinado al recordar los entretenidas y animadas pláticas que Hermione con su padre porque comenzaba a preguntarle de su vida y costumbres muggles así fue como y ella le contaba muy emocionadamente anécdotas o le explicaba cómo se utilizan algunos objetos, así se enteró de que Hermione no tenía amigos en su antigua escuela y por eso se la pasaba los recreos adelantando deberes, que por las tardes no tenía nada que hacer ni con quién salir a jugar porque la consideraban " rara" así que sus padres la llevaban a lecciones de piano. También le contó cómo funcionan las licuadoras, las computadoras y los semáforos.

El la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando pero a ella parecía no inmutarle nada.

Unos instantes después por el agujero del retrato entraban Lavender Brown acompañada de su amiga Parvati.

Ron se hundió lentamente en el sofá rogando que llegara McGonagall a convertirlo en avestruz y así poder enterrar de lleno su cara en el suelo.

Hermione pareció sentir como ron se había hecho pequeño en el sillón y volteo a observarlo.

—No puedes ocultarte de ella para siempre—Dijo como tono desinteresado

—No me oculto, me siento avergonzado de haber salido con ella.

A Hermione esto le llenó el pecho de orgullo y se comenzaba a sentir feliz con ese conversación

—¿Y eso lo vas a solucionar queriéndote convertir en un bowtruckle para pasar desapercibido?

—No, es solo que cuando la gente la vea a ella y me vea a mi dirá cosas como " ellos fueron novios" o "ahí está la ex de Ron" No es algo que me enorgullezca mucho ¿sabes?—Había hecho eso en voz baja y acercándose a ella para que lo escuchara.

—Pues, eso debiste pensar antes de pedirle que fuera tu novia.—Hermione pareció irritada con su propio comentario

—¡Yo no sé lo pedí! Ella se auto proclamó—Dijo Ron exaltado y suplicante

—Si, pero eso no te impidió besuquearte con ella en medio de esta sala.

Ron hizo una mueca de horror como si ella hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort y Hermione continuó:

—Todas noches tenía que deleitarme con los relatos a Parvati de "cuan estupendo besa Ron"—dijo Hermione imitando la chillona voz de Lavender.

Ron parecía asqueado

—¡Basta Hermione!—aquello le era demasiado incómodo.

—Deja de comportarte así Ron, afronta que te gustaba.

—No me gustaba, ni siquiera la encuentro bonita.

—¿Entonces por qué parecía que tu boca coexistía con la de ella ?

Ron la miro profundamente y sin poder contener las palabras en su boca soltó:

—¡¿Y por qué tu besaste a Krum?!

En ese instante en la cabeza de Hermione aparecía un solo nombre: Ginny y su cuerpo se paralizó.

—Quiero decir— dijo Ron más relajado pero notoriamente irritado y soltando un suspiro— Harry con Cho, tú con esa gárgola y yo no lo había hecho.

Estaba rojo cada centímetro de su cara

Hermione salió del shock que le provocaba el que Ginny le hubiera contado a Ron su secreto y contestó:

—Pues para tu información Ronald él me besó y no fue algo que yo quisiera o me agradara, desde entonces no he besado a nadie en cambio tú con Lavender...— estaba demasiado sonrojada.

—¡Shhh shhh ya basta! —Dijo el acalorado,pero sonrió para sus adentros al recordar que ella había dicho" él me besó"y "desde entonces no he besado a nadie".

Ninguno de los dos se debía nada, Ron había tenido derecho de ser novio de quién quisiera y Hermione de haberse besado con quien a ella le apeteciera, pero en ese momento parecían rendirse cuentas de algo que no correspondía aunque ellos creyesen que si.

—Lo siento— habló Ron— por haber salido con ella—finalizó igual de apenado.

Ella lo observó un segundo y después desvió la vista.

—No tienes porque.

—Si tengo, arruiné nuestra amistad y no fui contigo a la fiesta del club de Slughorn.

Ella se ruborizó — Tal vez... Lo siento yo también, no debí enojarme — confesó levantando la vista.

—¿Crees que todo podría volver a la normalidad? —Dijo Ron refiriéndose al progreso entre ellos antes de Lavender.

Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y él estaba a punto de pasarle el brazo por los hombros cuando Harry entró a la sala común.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Estoy trabajando en un fic sobres después de la batalla con lemmon y todo, me cuesta un poco leer y escribir algo así (tratándose de Ron y Hermione) pero estoy tratando de que quede muy bonito. Espero contar con sus lecturas :)**


End file.
